


British Government is late for work

by MycLovesCake



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry Mycroft, M/M, Myc's late for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycLovesCake/pseuds/MycLovesCake





	British Government is late for work

Mycroft was sitting in one of his black cars, waiting for Greg to finish his work and go home. After a while, the man walked out of Scotland Yard and slipped into the back of the car.

 

“Hello, Mycroft” Lestrade left a small kiss on his cheek.

 

“Afternoon” He answered, not looking at lover.

 

“Something’s wrong?” Greg asked grinning.

 

Mycroft didn't answered the question and turned his head to look at the window, watching London’s streets becoming darker in the late afternoon.

 

“I see... Mr. Holmes is angry” Greg teased. He started to kiss Mycroft's neck and jaw, then he moved to chin and.... was stopped by the politician.

 

“No” He said seriously, pushing the DI away.

 

“Why?” Greg asked like a child.

 

“You know why” He looked at him with narrowed eyes and added “It wasn't funny.”

 

Greg knew why. And he didn't want to argue, so was silent until they reached home.

 

“Myc, I'm sorry...” he started once they were inside.

 

“Don't try, it won't help at all” Holmes cut the other off, taking his shoes and coat off. Then he walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. “Tea?” He asked kindly, more out of habit.

 

“No, thanks.”

 

Mycroft simply nodded and took the cup when it was ready. “I will be working. Don't interrupt me” He walked over to his suite.

 

“But Mycroft, we were about to watch a film!” Greg whined following the younger man.

 

“You should have thought about that in the morning ” Mycroft looked at him with a bitter smile and closed the door before Greg.

 

“But My...” Lestrade tried again, resting his forehead against the door.

 

“Do not call me like that” The politician warned, already shuffling though the paper work.

 

“Why? You like this... when we're in the bedroom...”

 

“Not today” He said simply.

 

Greg like he could cry. “Mycee...” He was still in front of the office door.

 

“Stop that” Mycroft murmured, focusing on the papers.

 

“My, love, sweetheart...” Greg was counting.

 

“Gregory!”

 

Suddenly, Greg entered the room and went down on his knees, next to Mycroft's chair.

 

“Darling, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please don't be offended.” He apologized once again.

 

“Gregory.” Younger turned around on the chair to look at detective. “I'm working... we're working, to be precise, on a _very_ important matter and it was a shame for me to be late because of... that.”

 

“I know. I'm sorry, My.” Greg looked down.

 

Mycroft couldn't help it and raised his beloved head. “Let me work” He smiled sightly.

 

“You're not angry?” Greg asked with a hope in his voice.

 

“Let me work” He repeated and kissed his forehead.

 

“Of course.” D.I. nodded and grinned “See you in the bedroom” Greg chuckled and left.

 


End file.
